Episode 8870 (28th March 2016)
Plot Nick, Leanne and Steph are impressed by Carla's slap although she is worried that Tracy will retaliate. Izzy mouths off at Yasmeen when she offers her tea to make her feel better. Sarah snaps at Bethany for mentioning Callum when they're looking over a family photo album. Eileen and Sean lap up the meal Phelan has prepared. Todd tries to spoil it by making veiled suggestions that Phelan isn't all that he seems. Robert is sure that Tracy is hiding something from him. She fobs him off with a made-up story about getting the £10,000 by selling dodgy laptops. He insists that they stick to their own businesses in future. Phelan picks up on Todd's resentment and asks what he has against him. Todd tells him he's looking out for Eileen and warns him that he won't be able to walk all over the family like he did the Windasses. Phelan tells him he's going nowhere. Carla is relieved that Tracy didn't tell Robert the truth. Michelle is annoyed as Saskia Larson is going away on business, leaving her fiancé to handle the wedding planning. Her fiancé, Will Chatterton, turns out to be an old school friend. Sean and Kate get her to admit that he was her first boyfriend. Sarah thinks something is wrong with Harry, despite assurances from the midwife that it's only a mild infection. Izzy hates being reliant on cannabis and feels she can't be a good mum to Jake in her condition. Gary tells her she's a fantastic mum. Carla visits Tracy and threatens to make her life not worth living if she doesn't back off. Tracy goads Carla, telling her that her secret was safe all along and it was always about the thrill of watching her jump through hoops. Carla calls her a sick cow. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Saskia Larson - Leandra Ashton *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Midwife - Ashleigh Morley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sarah's room Notes *Leanne Tilsley references an October 2004 storyline by recalling how Tracy Barlow tried to persuade Ciaran McCarthy to swindle his business partner when his restaurant began to fail. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is stunned when Robert explains he would never cheat on her, and Carla tells the florist she will not be held to ransom; and Sarah panics over Harry's health. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,530,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes